legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudy
Rudy was a telekinetic mutant affiliated with Summerland. Biography Rescuing David Haller from Division 3 Together with Sydney Barrett, Ptonomy Wallace, and Kerry Loudermilk, Rudy used his telekinetic powers to rescue David Haller from Division 3. During the extraction mission, Rudy was shot in the shoulder by a Division 3 soldier, but he managed to get David and his team to safety . Rescuing Amy from Division 3 Rudy disliked David's plan of rescuing his sister immediately. He agreed with Ptonomy's protest of that raiding Division 3 without a plan or information was a poor decision. Despite these protests Rudy joined Melanie, Ptonomy, and Syd in traveling to Division 3. At Division 3's compound they found the place destroyed with all of the soldiers phased into the ground and dead. Splitting the group into two teams, Rudy and Melanie traveled to the main control room to discovered what occurred. Together they watched the security cameras' recordings of David entering the compound and causing the previously scene destruction. David seemed to be enjoying himself in the footage and barely breaking a sweat while defeating an entire Division 3 army. Rudy then points out a screen displaying footage from an inferred camera. The figure in the camera is not David but the devil with the yellow eyes. After leaving the division 3 compound Rudy, Syd, Melanie, and Ptonomy all travel to David's childhood home to rescue both David and Amy. While searching the house Walter fatally stabs Rudy and hides his body in the closet. Alternate Reality In the alternate reality created within David's mind by the Shadow King, Rudy was a mental patient who was unresponsive. Bound to a wheelchair nurses would take care of him each day. He mimicked the drooling man at the beginning of Chapter 1 who can be also seen in the WTF promo. When the Shadow King makes the hospital into a nightmare, Syd and Kerry find Rudy again, still in the wheelchair and unresponsive, and push him around the hospital as they attempt to find everyone else. Meanwhile Melanie, in the time frozen real world, find's Rudy's body in the closet and whispers to him. When the Shadow King, appearing as Lenny, tries to kill Syd and Kerry; Rudy tackles the Shadow King and sends out a propulsive blast. The propulsive blast sends both him and the Shadow King backwards saving Syd and Kerry and trapping the Shadow King in the imaginary coffin underground with the help of the Cary Loudermilk's inhibitor band. This is Rudy's dying act. Once everyone is freed from the alternate reality clockworks, they return to Summerland with Rudy's body. Powers and abilities *'Telekinesis': Rudy has the power to move objects with his mere hand gestures, which he used to great effect when battling the Division 3 soldiers to rescue David from captivity. His powers allow him to effortlessly pick up and fling objects far larger and heavier than himself, such as boulders and vehicles, moving them several feet in seconds. He was also barely limited to his line of sight and only seemed to need to be aware of his targets location relative to himself, as he was able to swat a soldier that shot him in the shoulder from behind nearly halfway across a forest without looking at him. Relationships *Melanie Bird - leader/ally *Sydney Barrett - ally *Ptonomy Wallace - ally *Kerry Loudermilk - ally *David Haller - rescuee *Division 3 - enemies *Walter - enemy/killer *Farouk - enemy Appearances Season 1 *"Chapter 1" *"Chapter 5" *"Chapter 6" *"Chapter 7" Season 2 *"Chapter 14" (flashback) References Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Summerland Category:Season 1/Characters